Nnoitra Gilga
was the quinta (5th) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's Army. He has a philosophy of living only for the carnage of battle, an ideal shared by Shinigami Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. When Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends invade Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime Inoue, he easily dispatches and nearly kills a battle-worn Chad and Ichigo Kurosaki, but the ferocious Kenpachi Zaraki eventually becomes his opponent and defeats him. Appearance Nnoitra is arguably one of the tallest characters in the series, (though he is not taller than incomplete arrancar such as Demōra, Medazeppi, and the arrancar version of Grand Fisher), dwarfing even Chad by at least a foot (around 30 cm). His height is emphasized by his very thin and lanky body. His face is frequently set in a huge smile which reveals his upper-teeth. His black hair hangs past his shoulders concealing the left side of his face along with a large white eyepatch. The eyepatch hides his Hollow hole and mask fragments which consists of a small set of jawbones and teeth surrounding his Hollow hole. His tattoo signifying his rank as the 5th Espada is located on his tongue. His clothing consists of a modified Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline showing most of his midsection and closes at his waist. He wears the standard hakama but the ends of his pant-legs close inside his boots which are extended and curved at the end making it look like he is wearing wicked-witch boots. When he was the 8th Espada, Nnoitra's hair was shorter and messier, he lacked the spoon hood, and wore his jacket's collar upturned. Also during his time as the 8th Espada, his tongue had an 8 on it instead of a 5. Personality Personality-wise, Nnoitra is extremely rude and lecherous, accented by his snake-like eyes and perverted attitude towards Orihime, rudely referring to her as "pet-sama". He even went as far to ask Ulquiorra Cifer how well he "taught" her. He is also a firm believer in male chauvinism and openly insults (and regularly attacked) the former 3rd Espada, though it's unknown if he held the same grudge toward Halibel. His overall goal is to prove himself to be the absolute strongest of the Espada and does not wish to waste his time killing those he dubs "weak". However he has no qualms attacking stronger opponents who are already injured, a trait both Ichigo and Grimmjow berate him for. He also loathes looking weak, and thus, will refuse all forms of assistance offered to him during an on-going battle, as seen when he struck his lone Fraccion, Tesla, for running over to his side (and releasing Orihime Inoue in the process) after Nnoitra was blasted by Neliel's Cero Doble. He does, however, appear to have at least some amount concern for his sole Fraccion's well-being (unlike Grimmjow, who did not even mourn for his deceased companions), having attempted to warn Tesla to withdraw from battle after he determined via his pesquisa that Kenpachi Zaraki was stronger than he had initially anticipated. One of Nnoitra's most notable characteristics is his insatiable bloodlust and hunger for battle, which exceeds even Grimmjow's and rivaled only by Kenpachi Zaraki's philosophy of literally living to fight time and again. Nnoitra's idea of a fulfilling end to his life would be to die on his own two feet while drowning on his own blood. Because fighting is his way of life, he continually strives to be stronger, and it is later revealed that he considers himself indebted to Aizen for allowing him to exceed his natural fighting limits. To appease his craving for a good fight, he even defies a direct order from Aizen to patiently lie in wait for Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends when they try to infiltrate Las Noches in a bid to free Orihime Inoue. In his later moments during his battle with Kenpachi Zaraki, he begins to show signs of weakness and desperation, and becomes increasingly frustrated over his inability to overcome the powerful Captain. This stems from an inferiority complex he developed while serving as 8th Espada, due to his apparent inability to best his opponents. Whenever his opponents refuse to kill him during a battle, particularly Kenpachi and Neliel, Nnoitra takes it as a direct affront to his pride, because in his mind, neither Neliel nor Kenpachi seem to think of him as their equal or superior. This shows a more honorable side of him as even he wishes to be treated as equally as every other opponent he has treated. Ironically, he treated virtually everyone of his opponents the same way, unfairly and through dishonorable methods. He also does not hesitate to use any means -even unfair ones- in order to prove his superiority in the battlefield. Also, he is quite possibly the most foul-mouthed character in the series, even more so than Grimmjow. History Like all Arrancar, Nnoitra was once a hollow living in Hueco Mundo, later recruited and given Shinigami powers by Aizen. Several years earlier, Nnoitra held the rank of 8th Espada. During his time as the 8th, he would constantly challenge the then 3rd Espada Neliel Tu Odershvank to battle. The fact that a female stood higher than a male in rank agitated him greatly. Later he teamed up with Szayel Aporro Granz (who was not an Espada at the time) to perform a sneak attack on Neliel. Nnoitra completely tore off the masks of both of Neliel's Fracción, Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Bilstin in order to provoke her to fight with him. During the fight, a device made by Szayel Apollo created a fake image of Nnoitra and distracted Neliel's attention. By exploiting the opportunity, Nnoitra attacked Neliel and broke her mask, scarred her forehead and leaving her unconscious. He threw her out of Las Noches so that he could increase his power by the time she returned. However when she reverted to child due to the damage, he gave up on that goal until she returned many years later with Ichigo and friends. Afterward, he rose higher and higher in the ranks of Aizen's army as his power grew, eventually becoming the 5th Espada. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc Nnoitra's first chronological appearance occurs during the creation of Wonderweiss Margera; he is shown with his back facing the newcomers Ulquiorra and Yammy as Aizen explains to the Espada present the process of awakening the Hogyoku from its inert state. Shortly after Ichigo and company arrive in Hueco Mundo, in a meeting with Aizen and the rest of the Espada, he openly shows his excitement about the intruders' approach despite the other Espada's caution, prompting Halibel to repeat Aizen's warning. He responds by taunting her and the ensuing verbal exchange almost results in a physical confrontation. Later, he waylays Ulquiorra and attempts to start a conversation with him about Orihime Inoue and Aizen's psychological prison. He later appears right after Chad defeated Gantenbainne Mosqueda, mistaking him for the leader of the intruders. He and Chad engage in a short battle with a single powerful punch from Chad right in Nnoitra's stomach with El Directo. However this does not so much as hurt Nnoitra who then proceedes to finish Chad off with one strike. To his surprise Chad gets up and attempts another attack but is stopped by Tesla, his Fracción. Nnoitra then threatens Tesla for interrupting him, stating that no soul in the universe could harm him. His next appearance was during Ichigo Kurosaki's fight with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, silently watching the battle; studying Ichigo's attacks until they finished. He immediately "relieved" Grimmjow from the battle attempting to finish him off but Grimmjow was saved by Ichigo. After berating Grimmjow from being saved by the enemy, Nnoitra returned his attention back to the weakened Ichigo preparing to finish him off. .]] .]] As they fight, Nnoitra notices Nel, recognizes her as the former third Espada, Neliel Tu Odershvank, and explains to Ichigo that Nnoitra gave Nel the crack in her mask. Nel denies this accusation heavily as Nnoitra attacks Ichigo again, eventually beginning to break his wrist. Seeing Ichigo hurt triggers Nel's transformation into her adult form. Nel attacks Nnoitra after revealing her ex-Espada status and easily matches him. She releases her zanpakutō (which Nnoitra attempted in vain to thwart, knowing the tables will turn against him should Nel succeed) and overwhelms Nnoitra, but, just before finishing him, reverts to her child form. Nnoitra kicks Nel and an enraged Ichigo attacks again, only to be slammed into the ground. After getting bored with fighting Ichigo he commands Tesla to finish him off even forcing Orihime to watch him die. However at the last second Kenpachi Zaraki steps in to save them badly and wounding Tesla in the process. Nnoitra's lust for battle returns and he does battle with Zaraki. Although he holds the upper-hand at first because Kenpachi's sword couldn't cut through his Hierro, when Nnoitra accidentally slashes Kenpachi's eyepatch off, he is hit with a devastating counterattack resulting in a slash across his chest. Nnoitra responds by finally releasing his Zanpakutō and returns the favor by slashing Kenpachi across his chest critically injuring him. To his surprise once again, Zaraki gets up and slashes one of Nnoitra's arms off but reveals his two extra arms an once again turns the tide back in his favor. However Kenpachi rises again and unleashed his Kendo techniques, which Nnoitra underestimates and is critically injured as a result. Kenpachi unwilling to give Nnoitra the finishing blow sparks Nnoitra's anger, and he briefly remembers a similar incident between him and Nel Tu where she was unwilling to finish him off. Nnoitra's anger finally reaches its peak and he charges straight at Kenpachi, only to be cut down for good. He locks eyes with Nel one last time before he falls to the ground. He dies on his own two feet before his body touches the ground-the kind of death he always wanted. Powers & Abilities As Quinto/Cinco Espada, he is the fifth strongest Arrancar in Aizen's army. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Nnoitra is highly masterful with his unique zanpakuto. He uses his skill to become somewhat of a savage brute, the lack of true law in Hueco Mundo allowed him plenty of opportunity to engage in battle against hollows and other arrancar alike. His love of battle is unsurpassed among the espada. He effortlessly wields his large zanpakuto with ease taking advantage of its unique shape to maximize his attacks. Highly capable of using it as a ranged projectile as well as he does with it in hand. He is commonly seen using brute strength to hack and batter down a enemy's defense. Enhanced Hierro: Nnoitra holds the self-proclaimed title for the strongest Hierro of all Arrancar (including the Espada past and present) allowing him to withstand almost any attack with no sign of injury. Despite this arrogant claim his skin does not, by far make him impervious to attacks or is impenetrable as he claims it is; presumably, his Hierro's influences over his entire body is not uniform for every proportion as Nel Tu in her adult form cut through his chest with no visible difficulty (likely due to her prior combat experience with him.) Kenpachi Zaraki also eventually found the necessary requirements to harm him after a brief trial-and-error duel, sharpening his reiatsu in order to cut through Nnoitra's Hierro. This showed that while his hierro is strong, all the opponent has to do in order to overcome it is by "adapting" to it's density (with their own reiatsu.) Enhanced Pesquisa: Nnoitra is also very different when it comes to using his Hollow powers as an Arrancar. For example, most Arrancar's Pesquisa (ability to sense people with Spiritual Pressure) normally works by using a meditative state and functions like sonar, while Nnoitra needs only to put his hand to a grounded surface. His Pesquisa is even able to gauge the amount of spiritual pressure an opponent has, which he uses to identify potentially strong opponents; this ability could also be classified as an arrancar ability due to Isane kotetsu using a similar ability to sense the four Gargantas being sealed off. It is unknown if this version could be used to accurately sense reiryoku levels. Cero: His Cero attacks are uniquely golden, and fired from the tip of his tongue as opposed to using his hands, mouth or fingers like most other Arrancar do. Bala: Nnoitra can use Bala blasts, which hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. It is a faster, but weaker variation of Cero. Garganta: Being the 5th Espada, Nnoitra has the ability to use Garganta. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Vast Spiritual Power: Nnoitra has an incredibly high Reiatsu, able to fight on par with Kenpachi Zaraki, a captain well known for high reiatsu. It is because of this high spiritual power, Nnoitra had the stongest hierro of any Espada, and was just below the power level of the top 4 Espada; The top 4 are strong enough to destroy Las Noches simply by releasing their power. Enhanced Strength: Despite his thin and fragile appearance, Nnoitra is frighteningly strong and can effortlessly wield his large zanpakutō with devastating results. Just by spinning his zanpakutō by the chain-link he can create whirlwinds. Sonído User: Nnoitra has been shown to use Sonído in battle, but his skill level with the technique is unknown. He is fast enough to overwhelm a battle-worn Ichigo using his bankai. Zanpakutō : Nnoitra's Zanpakutō is uniquely different from the zanpaktuō of the other Espada as unlike the basic sword shape of most arrancar, Santa Teresa takes the form of a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon blades fused together at the backs with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle. The chain is connected to Nnoitra's belt allowing him to perform long-ranged attacks. During flashbacks to Nnoitra's time as the 8th Espada, it had only one crescent moon blade on his zanpakutō as opposed to the two it features now, possibly reflecting his increased power and subsequent rise in rank since then. *'Resurrección': The release command is . Nnoitra gains an extra set of arms which take on an insectoid appearance, each arm gaining a large scythe-like weapon as well. The weapons are definitely used by him to both defend and then rapidly attack his opponent, as is seen in his fight with Kenpachi. Bleach manga; chapter 306, pages 10-11 These weapons can be "grown" out of the folds of his wrists, allowing him to replace lost or damaged weapons easily. Though he can grow a maximum of six arms, he keeps one set hidden, which he can grow out instantly to perform surprise attacks. Nnoitra also gains a pair of horns on his head, his left horn longer than his right, resembling a crescent moon. His hollow mask also changes, becoming torn and featuring jagged teeth. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Enhanced Strength': In this state his strength is enhanced even further, temporarily overwhelming Kenpachi before the latter unleashed his Kendo technique. :*'Instantaneous Regeneration': Nnoitra is one of the only Arrancar who seems to have retained the Menos ability of Instantaneous Regeneration and can easily heal injuries to the point where Nnoitra can even regrow severed limbs. However, this recuperative capacity quickly drains as his Reiryoku reserves deplete, and if injured to an incredible extent, can be halted. Fracción *'Tesla' - A male Arrancar who assists Nnoitra wherever he goes. He seems to idolize Nnoitra to a degree, his eyepatch (though not identical) echoing that of his master. This is also shown when he stands by his act of shielding Nnoitra against Chad's last assault, despite criticism from Nnoitra himself. He is badly wounded by Kenpachi Zaraki with one cut and seen dying on the ground later on crying for his fallen master. Quotes *'Run Tesla!!' *"No! You stupid shithead!!" *"Pray, Santa Teresa." *"I..am the strongest Espada!" *"Don't you get it, you can't cut me!" *(To Kenpachi) "Asshole There's no way I'll die! You can't A pathetic sword like yours can't I...Can't die!!" *"I don't care if they're strong. Or weak Or a baby Or an animal. I'll kill anyone and everyone in one hit! So they'll never stand up again!" Appearance in other media Nnoitra appears in a few Bleach games. He first appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 without his Resurrección. He is also playable in Bleach: Versus Crusade with his release state this time. Trivia *Before his named was officially dubbed as Nnoitra he was called "Noitora" many times in manga scanlations. He like many of the Espada's names have become a huge subject of debate such as Grimmjow's last name changed from Jaggerjack to Jaegerjaquez. *His name comes from Richard Neutra, an architect. *During the flashback, Nnoitra had his postion as the 8th Espada tattooed on his tongue. However, when he revealed his current position as the 5th Espada to Ichigo, the number 5 has replaced the previous number 8. This shows that the tattoos on the Espadas might not be permanent. *It is possible that Nnoitra has a hatred for Halibel, another female Arrancar ranked above him (coincidentaly, as the current 3rd Espada). He hasn't shown any particular animosity towards her, though he did taunt her when the Espada learned of Ichigo's invasion (asking if she was "scared"). *He is shown in an Arrancar Encyclopedia, hosted by Gin Ichimaru, in which Gin makes fun of his released form of having scythes coming out of his wrists saying, "can you pull out hedge clippers or can openers?". Which Nnoitra, angrily replies, "You wanna die!?", in a comedic fashion towards him. *Nnoitra is one of the only Arrancar to retain a type of sword after his Resurrección. He shares this trait with Mila-Rose, Ulquiorra Cifer, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, and Rudobōn. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category: Male